Cassiopea (2016)
}} Cassiopeia is a supporting character from the Philippine fantasy television series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. She is also called the "Mata ng Encantadia" because of her prophetic abilities. She protected the territories from the assault of the evil Diwata Adhara by cleaving the Inang Brilyante. She is played by Solenn Heusaff. Profile Cassiopeia is the first queen of Lireo who is banished because she divided the Inang Brilyante into the four elemental gems. She also acts as the guardian of Amihan in fulfilling her prophecy. She reveals the future to anyone in exchange for gold, but later she stopped collecting gold as they were only intended for the creation of the Avatar. Personality As a queen, Cassiopeia is a wise and intelligent ruler to her people. Her prudence was exhibited when she chose not to pass her queenship to her adopted daughter Lira-sari due to her behavior. She was beloved by most of the inhabitants in Encantadia and not just the Lireans. An elderly encantada even contrasted pirena from the likes of their first queen, an indication that despite being their former queen, the lireans still look up to her and loved her. Cassiopeia is also a fair ruler; she did not allow her love for her adoptive child --lira-sari, to deprive her of good judgement. After her rule as a queen of lireo, Cassiopeia remains an ally of the encantados, aiding them whenever they need it. She would not hesitate to even risk her life for the welfare of her beloved encantados. Her selflessness and motherly love was exhibited when she confronted Arvak, king of the Hathors, despite its dangers because the latter possesses the two brilyantes. In addition, she also fought Ether several times in order to stop the Goddess from spreading terror in encantadia. She fought Ether when the latter tries to abduct Kahlil and Lira. She also fought the bathaluman in order to stop her from helping Hagorn relentlessly. But perhaps her greatest display of sacrifice for the Encantados was cleaving the Inang Brilyante and giving them to the four nations despite the disapproval of Bathalang Emre. Bravery was also exhibited by Cassiopeia when she faced the Hadezars in order to stop them from infiltrating the Lirean castle. Just like any other diwata, Cassiopeia is also capable of making mistakes. A good example was when she chose to cleave the inang brilyante thinking that it is the best way to protect if from the hands of Adhara. This miscalculation was proven incorrect as only the inang brilyante or another ivtre could vanquish the Hadezars. Although aligned to do good, Cassiopeia also considers the weight of her actions and how it could affect the entire world of Encantadia. For instance, despite Pirena's evil scheme, Cassiopeia did not hesitate to lie for her in order to save her from being killed by Danaya. Story Prior to the Prologue Cassiopeia was the first queen to ever rule the queendom of Lireo. She joined forces with the other three kingdoms against Etheria led by Avria who wanted to conquer the other kingdoms. Because of the combined forces of the four kingdoms, they were able to defeat Avria and her army and the Etherian's defeat resulted to their kingdom's destruction. At some point during her reign, the news of a Lirean soldier turning into a stone by merely looking at a baby had reached her. Cassiopeia sent for the baby and ordered it to be brought to her. She gave the baby a mask to shield everyone from her curse. She named the baby LilaSari and adopted her so that she can monitor her. She watched LilaSari grow up and train but she didn't see the qualities befitting the queen of Lireo in her. She frankly told LilaSari that she will not be her heir unless she changes her ways which made LilaSari extremely angry. On the night when Cassiopeia wasn't around, LilaSari went into a killing rampage. Cassiopeia returned to Lireo to stop her and they fought each other until sunrise. Cassiopeia decided to end their battle once and for all by summoning the Inang Brilyante. She ordered the gem to bring LilaSari to Carcero where she can no longer hurt anyone anymore. When LilaSari was finally gone, Cassiopeia cried feeling sorrowful for what she had to do. Debut Appearance After destroying Adhara's airship armada, Cassiopeia shattered the Inang Brilyante into the four elemental gems using the Kabilan (unknown to her that a fifth piece flew all the way to the ocean and ended up in the seashore), then gave each pieces to Adamya, Hathoria, Sapiro and Lireo's respective rulers (Imaw, Arvak, Armeo and Mine-a) to prevent Adhara from acquiring them and to help ensure an era of peace in the kingdom. However, Bathalang Emre wasn't pleased with Cassiopeia's actions so he cursed her with eternal life (immortality) and banished her from Lireo. Since then Cassiopeia would watch over Lireo from afar. Upon learning about the Hathors attacking the Adamyans in order to take possession of their gem of water, Cassiopeia heads to Hathoria in pure rage. There she speaks to king Arvak and reminded the Hathors of their promise to use the gem of fire for the good of encantadia but it seems like the Hathors have forgotten, she says. Haughty King Arvak refused to listen to Cassiopeia but instead used the gem of fire to hurt her and threaten to hurt her more if she doesn't leave Hathoria. At this, Cassiopeia became even more enraged and uttered a prophecy about a child who would grow up to be a mighty and courageous leader who would eventually cause Hathoria's downfall. The said child will be born at the same time of King Arvak's death. This enrages the king but Cassiopeia flees the scene before he could harm her. Encantados/Encantadas would come to her to ask for her future forecasts in exchange of gold but if it is for Encantadia's sake she will not hesitate to provide information using her powers. Once she warned Minea about the Hathor's plans for the infant Amihan; she advised Mine-a to bring Amihan to the World of Mortals to ensure the safety of Encantadia's fated savior. She then warned Mine-a of her impending doom but Mine-a's future got changed. Cassiopeia then realizes her visions are not a hundred percent accurate. Soon after she warns Minea about her approaching death. After meddling with the current happenings in Encantadia by reviving Ybarro's life through her blood, the Bathalumang Ether cursed Cassiopeia to be unable to leave the Lirean forest so that she would not be able to interfere with the happenings in Encantadia again. Ether states that only Bathalas like her have the right to choose who dies and who lives. However, this did not stop Cassiopeia from providing help and guidance to the Sang'gres whenever they're in need. After the meeting of the councilmen, It was decided that Mira is unfit to rule and so the queenship remained to Amihan. Mira overheard their decision and was offended by it. She ran to the forest and saw Cassiopeia. She asked the first queen if she would be queen and Cassiopeia told her that she will abdicate the crown for a mortal man. Mira went back to the castle and told her mother, Amihan about this. Pirena overheard the conversation and went to Cassiopeia, warning her to stay away from her daughter and dashing towards her, only to be pushed back. Also, she would never hesitate to lie if she thinks that it's for the good of Encantadia. On one ocassion, she lied to Amihan and Danaya about the true happenings of Alena and her whereabouts for fear that Danaya would kill their traitorous older sister, Pirena, upon learning the truth. She simply says that Pirena must live in order for her to fulfill her destiny in Encantadia. Cassiopeia played a pivotal role in restoring Alena's memory after being brainwashed by Pirena and Hitano. After being abducted by the barbaros, Alena managed to escape and wandered through the forest. As the helpless sang'gre ran across the vast woods, Cassiopeia saw her and brought back her lost memories. After some time, Cassiopeia was somehow able to fight Bathalumang Ether's curse and leave the forest and she followed Alena when she headed to Ether to ask for her son Khalil's whereabouts. Alena's son who is fated to harm Lira which Cassiopeia saw in one of her visions. She eavesdrop on their conversation and learned that Khalil will die in the battle between Amihan's forces against Hagorn's that is occuring at the moment. The Bathaluman also says that despite Khalil being under her protection she cannot do anything about his fated death. Alena refuses to believe Ether's words calling her a liar and angrily leaves the scene. Ether then being aware of Cassiopeia's presence calls out to her. The Bathaluman is impressed that Cassiopeia was able to fight her curse and praises her; although she's not really happy about it. Cassiopeia then says that although she feels sorry for Alena for her son she is relieved that the protection (some kind of magic) she made for Lira against Khalil worked. This angered Ether and she hurls a fireball at her from her mouth but Cassiopeia flees the scene before the bathaluman could harm her. When the Sang'gres Danaya, Pirena, and Lira head to the labyrinth of Balbal for the gintong binhi (golden grain) in an attempt to revive the deceased Khalil, they find Balbal (the creature who guards the binhi) wounded in the chest, having a hard time breathing, and dying. Danaya then orders the brilyante ng lupa (earth gem) to heal the creature's wounds and then asks him for a gintong binhi in exchange for her help. However, the creature says that he had a gintong binhi with him but a powerful creature attacked him and stole it not long ago. In a flashback it reveals that Cassiopeia was the powerful creature who attacked Balbal and stole the gintong binhi from him for fear that Danaya would try to use it to revive Khalil and her visions of him come true. Later on she comes to Lira's aid when the Sang'gres Alena and Pirena kindnap her where she fought the two and beat them easily allowing Lira to escape. She tells the hateful and furious Sang'gre Alena that she is aware of the pain that Alena is experiencing because of her loss and expresses her sympathy. She also tells the Sang'gres to make amends and clear their disputes for being united is the only way for them to defeat the evil king Hagorn and be the saviors of Encantadia that she believes they are. However, the Sang'gres wouldn't hear of it so she left them and followed Lira. This time, she bravely fought the evil Bathalumang Ether who wishes to harm Lira (who is unconscious at this time) but fails for she was overpowered by Ether who then removes her prophetic abilities so that she won't be able to help her beloved Sang'gres. Ether then goes on to erase her memories of their current encounter and using her mind-controlling power she orders her to go home. Lira who now gains consciousness pleads for Cassiopeia's help but Cassiopeia who is not herself at the moment seems to not hear her as if her mind was stolen. She then leaves the scene leaving Lira alone with Ether. On her way home, she encounters the Sang'gres Amihan and Danaya who also formed a search party for Lira and ask for her help. However, with her memories tampered and prophetic powers removed she is unable to provide the help they're asking. The Sang'gres then bid her goodbye to resume the search leaving Cassiopeia wondering why she can't use her powers. After some time, Cassiopeia regained her gift of foresight once again, prophesizing that if Hagorn raised his child, encantadia will be in grave danger. In order to save Lira-sari from her imminent demise once she found her daughter, Cassiopeia contrived with Alena in order to keep Deshna hidden, thereby saving Lira-sari and the entire world of encantadia. The two diwatas gave deshna to a Nymfa for safekeeping. Everything was fine between Cassiopeia and her adoptive daughter, Lira-Sari, until Ether came and told Lira-Sari the truth. Lira-Sari, in a state of distraught, confronted her mother about it and a battle ensued between the two, ending with Cassiopeia telling Lira-Sari about her fate if she insisted to take back her child. When Hagorn and his undead army infiltrated lireo, Cassiopeia attempted to help the diwatas by defending the passage way to the queendom, only to be wounded by the sheer number of hadezars hagorn acquired from his conquest in balaak. During the peak of the siege in Lireo, Cassiopeia also foresee the death of either of the two sanggres, Alena or Amihan. As a result of the prophecy, Amihan eventually died at the hands of Hagorn during the siege in Sapiro. After seeing Amihan's return from encantadia, Cassiopeia mustered her will and decided to fight Ether in order to eliminate one of Hagorn's powerful allies and to stop the Bathaluman from repeatedly interfering with the events in encantadia. Cassiopeia went to the fallen kingdom of Etheria and challenged Ether to fight her in combat. Displeased by seeing a diwata challenge her --a bathaluman, Ether fought Cassiopeia in order to prove that her power is beyond Cassiopeia's reach. Cassiopeia, being a powerful diwata, managed to hold her own against a bathaluman, even managing to strike some punches, and blast the bathaluman with her magic. Ultimately, Cassiopeia wounded the bathaluman using her sword, Kabilan, and the latter decided to transform into a giant serpent in order to subdue Cassiopeia. Although it seemed as though there was no hope and the serpent Goddess would eventually crush Cassiopeia with her weight, the diwata threw her weapon towards the head of the giant serpent and speared Ether while she is still caught off guard. Heavily wounded, the Bathaluman has to retreat in order to save her life. After her confrontation with Ether, Cassiopeia received a "Brilyante" with powers yet to be revealed. Cassiopeia's sword is later seen glowing while Hagorn summons the beast of Ether's "Bertud" After Hagorn's death, Ether bit Lira-Sari, spreading her venom unto her and setting a protective incantation so that no one would see her until she agrees to follow the Bathaluman in spreading terror and darkness once again in encantadia. Knowing that Ether was behind the disappearance of her adopted daughter, Cassiopeia crashed Ether's Lair and once again challenged the Bathaluman. In contrast to the previous result of their battle, the Bathaluman won and almost managed to kill Cassiopeia until Emre came to the diwata's rescue. After Emre defeated Ether, he went back to Etheria to talk to Cassiopeia. He explained that the remains of the once proud kingdom of Etheria is disappearing because Ether finally left, but warned Cassiopeia that the evil bathaluman will return once again to rebuild her kingdom. He told Cassiopeia that the she will indeed become a bathala some day but she would have to face more difficulties. He also took back the curse that restricts Cassiopeia from entering Lireo. Immediately after Emre left, Cassiopeia went to the Lirean castle to warn them about Ether's return. She told them to fix everything because darkness will fall once again in encantadia once the evil bathala returns. She also calls for Danaya to read Amihan's will. Once the will of Amihan is read, Cassiopeia told Danaya that it is unthinkable of abdicating the throne of Lireo as it more important than anything else. She, alongside Pirena, crowned Danaya as the new queen of Lireo. Once lireo is restored, the sang'gres brought the elemental gems to Cassiopeia where she united them, once again becoming the Mother Gem. Years passed and Lireo became once again progressive. Cassiopeia once again left lireo in order to stay in her own Island where she devoted herself into prayer in order to purify herself and transcend to become a bathaluman. While praying, she was fetched by Alena and Imaw, telling her that the time has come in order for her to do her duties. Cassiopeia is later seen walking around a barren land, during which she exhibited her ability of life force manipulation, restoring the vegetation and plants on the land. During Lira and Mira's training, Cassiopeia transfigured herself into several powerful creatures in order to test the diwanis' skill as well as her power. She congratulated them for finishing their training and hugged them to show her affection. Cassiopeia later went to her lair where she found Evades who warned her about a nightmare regarding the diwata. Evades told him that such dream serves as omen and Cassiopeia should be more cautious because although Ether could be defeated, she is still a formidable foe and Cassiopeia should be more prudent now more than ever as she is about to become a bathaluman. Powers and Abilities According to imaw, Cassiopeia is the most powerful diwata in existence (Bunggaitan in enchanta), capable of transcending into a bathala. She is capable of defeating bathalumang Ether. According to Emre himself, Cassiopeia is to be a bathala some day. Unlike other sang'gres whose only inborn ability is teleportation, Cassiopeia possesses multiple abilities. # Precognition -''' Cassiopeia is capable of seeing future events. Cassiopeia was the person who predicted the fall of Hathoria at the hands of a brave leader, supposedly Amihan, the daughter of Mine-a. She also predicted the destruction of encantadia if Hagorn raised his daughter, Deshna. Cassiopeia also dreamt of one of the sang'gre's sudden demise. In one of her confrontations with Ether, the bathaluman casted a curse that would block Cassiopeia's precognition. However, Cassiopeia managed to dispel the curse with an unknown incantation. #'Telepathy - '''Cassiopeia is capable of transmitting information without using any known sensory channels or physical interaction. Using her telepathy, Cassiopeia cautioned Mine-a about the dangers impending her daughter, Amihan, if she is raised in Encantadia. During Hagorn's search for his daughter, Cassiopeia also telepathically communicated with Alena to convince her to take the child for her own to protect Deshna from being raised by a wicked father. # '''Teleportation -' Similar to the sang'gres, Cassiopeia is also capable of travelling to vast distances within a second, without having to travel the space in between. At one point however, Cassiopeia's teleportation ability was limited within the Forest due to the curse of Ether. The curse of Ether was eventually dispelled by Cassiopeia herself using an unknown incantation. # 'Energy Manipulation and Projection -' a distinctive ability of Cassiopeia that separates her from the rest of the sang'gres, Cassiopeia is capable of manipulating and projecting energy at her will. Cassiopeia manipulated energy to push pirena when the latter tried to attack her. Furthermore, Cassiopeia is also capable of projecting energy for offensive purposes. For instance, Cassiopeia projected energy bolts during her battles with bathalumang Ether. Cassiopeia is also capable of manipulating energy to serve as a force field. In one occasion she used this ability to repel all of the Hadezars who are dashing towards her. In another occasion, Cassiopeia used it to shield herself from Ether's attempt to kill her. #'Life force Manipulation - '''in her quest to becoming a bathaluman, Cassiopeia acquired her ability to manipulate the life surrounding her. She is seen growing back the trees and vegetation on the barren land where she stood. #'Transfiguration - 'Cassiopeia is capable of transfiguring herself in becoming powerful creatures such as the guardian of balaak, the guardian of gintong binhi and an ethereal blue firebird. She used this skill in training the diwanis, Lira and Mira to become better and more powerful sang'gres. # '''Divination -' A separate ability from her Precognition, Cassiopeia is capable of seeking knowledge of the future or the unknown using supernatural means. Cassiopeia often uses her "Mahiwagang Kawa" or Magical Cauldron in practicing divination. She used divination in trying to locate Kahlil. She also used divination in perusing if Lira is truly the daughter of Amihan. She is the only known diwata who is capable of divination. # 'Recuperation -' Cassiopeia is capable of healing herself rapidly. She used this ability to rapidly heal herself when she was attacked by a distraught Adhara, who attacked her because of the sudden loss of the lirean crown. # 'Resurgence -' Due to her immortal blood, Cassiopeia is capable of reviving the dead. Cassiopeia used this ability to revive Ybrahim who was fatally wounded by a poisoned arrow from Asval. Limitation of Cassiopeia's Divination It is proved that Cassiopeia's powers do have '''limitations. # Cassiopeia's ability of divination was blocked by the Bathalumang Ether, first in looking for Khalil and then on Lira. It seems that the Bathaluman wants to fulfill what is destined to happen, so, she gave Khalil a snake bracelet that blocks Cassiopeia's ability of divination. # Arde gave Adhara and who ever is with her an ability to "cloak" so they will not be seen by Cassiopeia. First, when Adhara and Lilasari stole the Kabilan, Cassiopeia did not feel their presence and when Amihan wanted to see Lira through the mahiwagang kawa, it did not show them anything as Lira was with Adhara and Lilasari. # Bathalas or Bathalumans are the only known beings who could hinder Cassiopeia's seer-like power throughout the series. Trivia *Although Cassiopeia knew that Pao Pao would be the one to save Amihan, she did not know the existence of the Ikalimang Brilyante until Pao Pao summoned it. *Her name means "shining fairy in the dark" *Cassiopeia has been able to defeat Bathalumang Ether on a fight, and so far is the only known Encantada who can do that. *In episode 146, Tungkulin, Emre confirmed that Cassiopeia will indeed become a bathala some day but she would have to undergo more trials in her way. *Cassiopeia so far is the only known encantado who can fight the curse of Bathalumang Ether. *Cassiopeia became mortal once the elemental gems were united into the mother gem. Gallery Cassiopeia Solenn.jpg|Cassiopeia using telepathy (left) and cleaving the Inang Brilyante into the four elemental gems (right) Cassiopeia sonic boom.png|Cassiopeia wields the Inang Brilyante and obliterates Adhara's Airship Armada Cassiopeia casual.jpg Cassiopeia's_new_attire.PNG image cassiopeia.jpg Cassiopeia in her casual outfit Cassiopeia Concept.jpg Queen Cassiopeia.png CASSIOPEIA.jpeg CassiopeiaNightGown.jpeg Cassiopeia in her night gown outfit as Queen Category:Diwata Category:2016 series characters Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Sang'gres